bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 66(Spooky Field Trip!)
Plot The guppies and Mr and Mrs Grouper go camping but as the guppies are about to do some more activities Mr and Mrs Grouper get kidnapped. Now it's up to the guppies to find them and rescue them but in order to save them they had to find them in the haunted house. Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies at a National Park to go camping there.) Nonny: "Hurry up slowpokes." Oona: "We're gonna be late." All: "Whoa." Mr Grouper: "Big Bubble Lake will still be there kids." Molly: "But we want to get there as well." Mrs Grouper: "Glad we can take the guppies camping today." Mr Grouper: "Yeah! They're up for an adventure. That's for sure." Goby: "C'mon Mr and Mrs Grouper." Mr Grouper: "Coming." Gil: "Alright camping." All: "Here we come." (Mr and Mrs Grouper hiked along the path they stopped next to the guppies who we're waiting for them.) Mrs Grouper: "Right let's hit the trail." Mr Grouper: "Last one to the camping spot has to collect firewood." All: "Wait up." (They excitedly followed Mr and Mrs Grouper.) Mr Grouper: "Alright kids be careful." Mrs Grouper: "Okay kids slow down or you'll get tired." Deema: "Not us." All: (Laughter). (When they got to the Big Bubble Lake.) Molly: "This is the life." Mr Grouper: "Time to go to bed kids." Mrs Grouper: "We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." (The next day.) Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper wake up we're going on an early morning hike before we get some breakfast remember." (There was no answer but when Molly peeked at their tent it was wide open.) Molly: "Guys look at this." (The other guppies swim over to Molly.) Gil: "Oh no someone came in the tent and took Mr and Mrs Grouper." Nonny: "Mr and Mrs Grouper if you guys are here please answer." Oona: "They're gone." Goby: "Hey guys check it out." Molly: "A trail of pebbles." Deema: "Maybe if we follow the trail like we're hiking we might find them." (They follow the pebble trail and it stops in front of a creepy house.) Molly: "I think Mr and Mrs Grouper might be in there let's go inside." Deema: "I'm not so sure Molly. Maybe we should find an open window." Molly: "C'mon Deema. If we can just get in and look for Mr and Mrs Grouper, they'll be none of the wiser. Let's go." (The guppies swim inside and the door closed by itself.It frightens Gil.) Gil: "We're trapped." Molly: "Hmm maybe if we shine a little light on this mystery." Goby: "Mr and Mrs Grouper where are you." Oona: "Maybe, they're busy today." Deema: "C'mon. Let's get to the bottom of this." (Suddenly, a loud growl startled everyone.) All: (Gasping). Gil: (Yelps)"What was that sound?" Molly: "Sorry. Just my tummy growling." Gil: (Sighs). All: (Giggling). Nonny: "Hmm. To find Mr and Mrs Grouper. We should split up." Oona: "Way ahead of you. C'mon, ladies!" Molly: "Gilly! You and Goby go with Bubble Puppy!" Gil: "Um. Okay!" (Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy walked down a hall.) Goby: "Ya know something! It kind of reminds me of the time the gang split up. And a man goes with a dog." Gil: "Except that we're two men and one dog." Goby: "Right!" (Suddenly, they hear noises and a ghost-like creature pops out.) Ghost-Like Creature: (Moans). All: "Ghost-Like Creature! (Screaming)." (Meanwhile, Molly, Nonny, Oona and Deema are walking down a hall.) Molly: "I had a feeling that this reminds me of the time, two ladies and gentlemen went to look for clues." Oona: "Except that there are three ladies and a gentlemen."Category:Episodes